Diskussion:Asajj Ventress
Moinsen, sag mal, in welchem Buch oder wo wird Ventress denn von Anakin umgebracht? :Bitte signier in Zukunft deine Beiträge, Lord Raul, damit wir auch wissen, mit wem wir da diskutieren. Danke! Ben Kenobi 22:04, 8. Mär 2007 (CET) Wie im Artikel auch steht, wird Ventress nicht von Anakin getötet. Sie verschwindet einfach spurlos. Allerdings könnte man am Ende von Clone Wars, wo sie auf Yavin IV in die Tiefe stürzt, annehmen, sie sei dort gestorben. Offiziell ist allerdings ihr Verschwinden - zumal sie in der Literatur auch noch nach ihrem Kampf mit Anakin wiederholt auftritt. Ben Kenobi 22:04, 8. Mär 2007 (CET) Sorry, nächstes mal lese ich genauer! Raoul 11:39, 10. Mär 2007 (CET) Meister Ky Narec Im Artikel heißt Ventress erster Meister Ky Na't'''ec. In Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden heißt er auf Seite 179 Ky Na'r'ec. Was ist den richtig? Gibts auch noch andere Quellen? Idu Lebb 20:12, 11. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Dabei muss es sich um einen Tippfehler handeln, denn sogar StarWars.com spricht in ihrem Artikel zu Asajj Ventress von „Ky Narec“. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:20, 11. Mai 2007 (CEST) Lesenswert Nominierung Juli 2007 (bestanden) * : Ani hat eine gute Biografie über einen interessanten Character geschrieben! Lesenswert!Bel Iblis Disku 22:36, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Ja, gut: lesenswert! MfG - Cody 22:45, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Wieder mal ein sehr guter Artikel von Little Ani. Kompakt, verständlich und sehr ausführlich. Gruß--General Grievous 23:07, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Ja der ist lesenswert. Boba 07:31, 26. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Gute Ausarbeitung, gute Bilderauswahl und ein recht relevantes Thema. Sehr schön, lesenswert--Yoda41 Admin 10:10, 26. Jul 2007 (CEST) * :ja das ist gut, hat sie auch verdient, die relevanz ist mir egal :P Jango 14:30, 28. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Keine Frage, das Häkchen ist redlich verdient. Gut gemacht! Kyle 11:11, 30. Jul 2007 (CEST) Mit '''7 Für- und keiner Gegenstimme' hat der Artikel es geschafft und ist von nun an lesenswert. --Anakin 07:37, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) Aussprache Wie spricht man eigentlich das Asajj aus? Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 18:50, 13. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Ich glaube Asaji--DarthVader 18:53, 13. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Ich glaub Asadsch. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Gruß A-11 19:07, 13. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Da gleich zwei Meldungen kommen, weiß man es also nicht. Oder? Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 15:21, 14. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::Ich denke, man spricht es so aus, wie der Erfinder des Charakters es sich gedacht hat. Ich denke man spricht es Asai. --Finwe Disku 16:16, 14. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::::Also Asai. Danke an euch drei. Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 17:09, 14. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::::Also aufhttp://www.starwars.com/clonewars/site/index.html gibt's ein Video, da spricht Dave Filoni, zu dem scheinbar noch ein Artikel Verfasst werden sollte, sie A'sahdsche 'Ventress ('=Betonung) aus! Har-Har Links :::::::Die letzte Clone Wars Folge hat es ja bestätigt!^^ sollte die Ausprache nicht in den hdk teil ?--Yoda41 Admin 16:10, 23. Jan. 2009 (CET) Vorbild für Asajj Ventress Gibt es eigentlich ein reales Vorbild für Assaj Ventress, so wie Ed Harris das Vorbild für Kal Skirata war? Vielleicht auch wer Ventress im Film dargestellt hätte, wäre man nicht zu Dooku übergegangen? --Exodianecross 15:32, 13. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Keine Arnung, aber sie heißt Asajj Ventress und nicht Assaj Ventress. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:33, 13. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Oh, pardon. Passiert nicht wieder. --Exodianecross 08:25, 14. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Exzellent-Kandidatur – August/September 2009 (nicht bestanden) ''Diese Kandidatur lief vom 22.08.2009 bis zum 05.09.2009 * : Ich find den dafür gut genug. JunoDiskussion 09:17, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * :Für exzellent reicht es mir nicht, da der Artikel zum einen unvollständig ist (TCW-Kinofilm, Der unsichtbare Feind, Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden und Die Feuertaufe fehlen auf jeden Fall), außerdem ein Persönlichkeit-/Fähigkeits-Abschnitt fehlt, was bei einer doch recht häufig vorkommenden Person da sein sollte. Dazu gibt es (auch wenn das nicht so wichtig ist) gerade mal ein Zitat am Anfang, danch keines mehr, obwohl man zu Ventress eigendlich einige finden dürfte und keine Einzelnachweise. Daher ein Kontra von mir. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 16:55, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :PS:Daran denken, die Vorlage im Artikel einzufügen. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 16:56, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * : Tiin hat schon die mangelnde Vollständigkeit, usw. angesprochen. Bei einem exzellenten Artikel erwarte ich, dass wenn passende Zitate gegeben sind, diese auch im Artikel sind. Und bei einer so bekannten Person wie Ventress dürfte das ja kein großes Problem sein. Ich denke, eine Basis für exzellent ist da, sie muss aber weiter ausgebaut werden. 17:10, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * :Den Artikel müsste sich jemand vorn **keine Signatur, fehlt wohl auch ein Teil des Satzes Pandora Diskussion 19:24, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Mit einer Fürstimme zu zwei Gegenstimmen besteht der Artikel die Wahl nicht. 10:21, 6. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Cyborg hi eine frage:seit wann ist Ventress ein Cyborg?und wer hat ihr das angetan? Gruß--Mara Skywalk 12:10, 25. Okt. 2009 (CET) :Nachdem Ventress auf Coruscant gegen Anakin gekämpft hat und dabei schwer verletzt wurde, hat Dooku sie mit einigen kybernetischen Implantaten versehen. (siehe Abschnitt: "Kampf gegen Anakin" und "Flucht ins Exil") Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:16, 25. Okt. 2009 (CET) ::Wäre es nicht sinnvoll hier mal einen Ausnahme zu machen und irgendetwas in der Richtung ab x VSY, aufgrud ihres Auftreten in The Clone Wars (speziell) und Clone Wars könnte man ja denken, sie wäre von vorne herein Cyborg, wenn man nicht weiß, das Ratataki so aussehen. MfG 13:31, 1. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Es gibt so gut wie keinen Cyborg, der von seiner Geburt an einer war. Auch Anakin Skywalker kommt gerade in der Prequel-Trilogie vor und wird erst zum ende der zweiten episode zum Cyborg. Kit Fisto Diskussion 13:38, 1. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Ich weiß, aber Anakin Skywalker sieht nicht aus wie ein Cyborg (Vader dann schon), Ventress, zumindest in The Clone Wars, schon! MfG 19:20, 1. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::In TCW ist sie mies designt (man vergleiche mit den Klonkriege-Comics), aber sie sieht doch nicht aus wie ein Cyborg. In Besessen, wo sie dann bereits ein Cyborg ist, sieht sie auch aus wie einer. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 22:00, 9. Dez. 2009 (CET) Teth Könnte mal jemand etwas zur Teth-Mission schreiben? Gruß Nahdar Vebb 16:21, 4. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Könnte sicher jemand machen. Pandora Diskussion 16:24, 4. Nov. 2009 (CET) UC Ist es wirklich nötig, eine Lesenswerten Artikel zu einer Nacherzählung umzuwandeln? Pandora Diskussion 21:51, 17. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Du hast sicherlich recht, dass es zum Teil zu ausführlich war, aber während ich hier antworten wolltm, wurden meine Änderungen eh rückgängig gemacht, dann hat sichs wohl erledigt ;-) Seppi2621989 22:14, 17. Nov. 2009 (CET) Cyborg Aus welche Quelle kommt eig. die Cyborg-Info? Ich glaube das nämlich nicht. MfG Joni 19:29, 30. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Wurde bereits drei Abschnmitte hiervor besprochen. Die Quelle ist Besessen. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:33, 30. Nov. 2009 (CET) Jedi-Mörder die Zweite Bei Grievous gibt es eine Aufzählung der besiegten und ermordeten Jedi. Es wäre doch interessant, das Gleiche bei Asajj zu machen. Wen sie alles besiegt at, wen sie getötet hat. Darth Hate 16:30, 25. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Da gibts aber nicht so viele, außerdem ist es beispielsweise in diesem Duell fraglich, wer da gewinnt. Ventress flieht eigtl. oft und besiegt nicht wirklich viele. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 16:34, 25. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::So wenige dürften das gar nicht gewesen sein. Ich meine in "Yoda - Pfad der Dunkelheit" würde sie eine Zahl nennen, die auf jeden Fall über zehn liegt. Allerdings dürften die meisten nicht bekannt sein. Pandora Diskussion 17:02, 25. Mär. 2010 (CET) Widerspruch Bei "Flucht ins Exil" steht, dass Ventress "niemals einen Erfolg vorzuweisen hatte". Bei "Sonstiges" steht, sie habe 17 Jedi umgebracht. Ein kleiner Erfolg ist das schon. Utapam 22:54, 4. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Das stimmt, aber das war wohl auf Obi-Wan und Anakin bezogen, die ihre primären Ziele darstellte - und die hat sie ja bekanntermaßen niemals töten können. Aber du hast Recht, so entsteht ein falscher Eindruck. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 22:55, 4. Apr. 2010 (CEST)